Walid Al-Rezani
Walid Al-Rezani was the regional director of the Islamic-American Alliance, an advocacy group for Muslims living in the United States, during Day 6. Before Day 6 Prior to Day 6, Walid became romantically involved with his legal counsel, Sandra Palmer. Day 6 At 7:15 PST (10:15 EST), FBI agents under the directive of Tom Lennox came to the alliance asking for data for all alliance personnel. While Walid suggested that the information be given to the FBI as a sign of good will, the request was denied by counsel Sandra Palmer. The FBI returned later that same hour with a warrant. Sandra deleted the personnel data, and was arrested by the FBI along with Alliance director Al-Rezani. While he was being processed at the Anacostia Detention Facility, Walid attempted to intervene when a National Guard soldier became abusive towards another inmate, Salim; both of them were beaten and led into the holding area. Salim was appreciative of Walid's efforts, and hinted that he was involved with the terrorist activities that day. Although Walid didn't understand Arabic, he listened in on a conversation between Salim and another inmate and heard one phrase in particular repeated several times. Walid asked Sandra to pass the phrase along to the FBI; the lead turned out to be pertinent when Nadia Yassir translated it to mean "five visitors," a coded phrase that suggested that Abu Fayed had gained possession of five suitcase nukes. In the aftermath of the nuclear detonation in Valencia, the FBI began to actively investigate the inmates' connection to Fayed, and, much to Sandra's dismay, coopted Walid's help to infiltrate their circle. Three agents took Walid into the bathroom and, under the pretense of forcefully interrogating him, equipped him with a wire and told him to ask the inmates about Fayed. Although Salim claimed he didn't know Fayed, Walid, having established his cover, decided to remain in place to gather more intelligence. While working undercover, Walid discovered that one of the inmates had smuggled a cell phone into the detention facility. Because the inmates had mentioned the "other visitors," the FBI believed that this cell phone would contain valuable information about the terrorist attacks. Walid was directed to obtain this phone so that the information on it could be passed to CTU. Walid then obtained the phone by pretending to trip and fall onto the inmate carrying it, and while doing so he pulled the phone out of the inmate's pocket. Although Walid was successful in getting the data on the cell phone to CTU, it was later determined that the information about the "other visitors" had come from a terrorist website, as opposed to the inmates themselves. The inmate from whom Walid had obtained the phone discovered it was missing, and the group of inmates that Walid had infiltrated became suspicious of Walid. They confronted him and discovered he was wearing a wire. Upon discovering this, the inmates assaulted Walid and berated him for selling them out to the FBI. The FBI was pulling Walid out of the detention center by 12:00 PM PST (3:00 PM EST), but it was clear that he needed serious and immediate medical attention. He was brought to the hospital and despite Sandra comforted him, Walid felt guilt over blowing his cover. As of 10:30 PM PST (1:30 AM EST), Walid was still hospitalized for his injuries. Sandra left the White House bunker to visit him after advising her brother on how to overturn Noah Daniels' bid for the Presidency. Background information and notes * Harry Lennix gets no screen credit in the episode "9:00am-10:00am," despite the importance of his role. * While his name is officially spelled "Walid," a deleted scene on the sixth season DVD set misspells his name "Waleed." Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Living characters